


magpie adventures

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Food, Intrulogical, Janus is mentioned, M/M, Minor Injuries, Superpowers, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus doesn't understand why Logan always shows up when he needs to be patched up. Sure, they're soulmates, but Remus's healing power doesn't work on him. It's almost like- Oh.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 17
Kudos: 195





	magpie adventures

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 13 - Everyone is born with a super power, but when soulmates are together their powers are nullified by each other.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." 

Logan rolls his eyes, unraveling a strip of gauze and winding it around his still-bleeding arm. Red splotches spatter the smooth wood of the deck, but Remus pays them no attention, focusing on his soulmate.

"You just say that because you can't heal me," Logan points out calmly. Remus shrugs, dropping down from the balcony railing, and sitting cross-legged next to him.

"Maybe," he admits cheerfully. "But also, it'd be nice to see you when you _aren't_ bleeding all over the place. Not that I mind the blood, but it makes Janus complain." He grins, revealing slightly sharpened teeth.

"Besides," Remus continues. "Shouldn't you go to someone who can actually, you know, heal you?"

"I could," Logan says, taping the gauze in place. "But where's the fun in that?"

"Good point," Remus says. He hands Logan the next strip of gauze. "So...fall out of another tree then?" Logan hisses between his teeth, his face turning a fascinating shade of red.

"....Maybe," he begrudgingly mumbles. Remus throws his head back, cackling laughter to the faded blue sky.

"That is _priceless_ ," he says, wiping his eyes with one hand. "I thought you were supposed to be _good_ at climbing trees. Your whole superpower is about climbing!"

"Yes, well," Logan sniffs, straightening as he tapes another strip of gauze into place. "It turns out this _particular_ tree happened to be a little too close to _here_."

"Why would that- Oh," Remus says, eyes widening in realization.

"Exactly," Logan says.

"Sorry," Remus says. "For once, I'm the cause."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault," Logan says, fingering a rip in his jeans and looking up ruefully. "I should have known better. I was following an intriguing species of bird and lost track of where I was going."

"Do you know what kind of bird?" Remus asks, interested. Logan smiles a little at his enthusiasm. 

"I think it was a magpie, but I'm not sure," Logan says. "I couldn't get a closer look before I, er, fell." 

"Maybe we can find it together," Remus suggests, bumping his uninjured shoulder with his own. "Go on a magpie hunt. I'll cover the high ground."

"You?" Logan questions, amused. Remus grins.

"Yes, me!" He exclaims. "I don't _need_ a superpower to be good at climbing trees! And if I fall, you can just patch me up! You've gotten lots of practice, after all."

"Fair," Logan acknowledges. He finishes dabbing the antibiotic ointment on his scraped knee and sets it aside with a sigh. "All right, you've got a deal." 

Remus nearly falls over in his surprise. Logan smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling behind his glasses.

"Really?" Remus squeaks. Logan holds out a hand, the one not covered with ointment, and waits patiently for Remus to slap his fingers against his.

"Yes, really," Logan says. "I expect you to be a proper ornithologist, of course."

"If I get to be with you, I'll be whatever you want me to," Remus blurts out, the tips of his ears turning red.

"As the youth would say it, same," Logan says, and smiles.

"Logan, you _are_ still the youth," Remus points out. Logan lopsidedly shrugs, then winces as pain stabs through his wounded arm.

"Yes, well," he says, a flush coming across his cheeks. "That's beside the point."

"I'll get you a snack," Remus declares, bouncing to his feet. "A snack worthy of a wounded warrior."

"Remus, I fell out of a tree chasing a magpie," Logan says. His blush hasn't abated. If anything, it's become worse. "I hardly think-"

" _Wounded warrior_ ," Remus repeats, putting emphasis on each syllable. "I put all your favorites on the grocery list, so Janus had no excuse to forget them this time. Be right back!"

"Hey, Remus?" Logan calls after him. He turns back, head cocked to one side. "Thank you." Remus smiles softly.

"You're welcome, Lo," he says, and skips inside.


End file.
